The present invention relates generally to the field of wireless communication and, more particularly, to systems and methods for handling or avoiding disruptions in such communication.
Wireless communication, such as those within wireless networks such as IEEE 802.11, are susceptible to disruptions. Such disruptions may occur as a result of a mobile station moving further away from a base station. Conventional systems accommodate such disruptions by reducing the transmission rate at which the wireless communication takes place. Lower transmission rates may provide improvements in the communication link while requiring longer periods for transmission of packets. While reducing the transmission rate may be the appropriate measure for handling disruptions due to increased distance between the base station and the mobile station, they can actually exacerbate disruptions due to other reasons.